The Hybrid Crisis
by Gevaden
Summary: At one point the Architect and The Oracle feared they would be destroyed, so they created a single being that could manage all their tasks...but for the purpose of a story he went bad. now a batch of Rebels have to hunt him down.


**This is my first Matrix fanfic, I hope you like it!**

It is a few years since Neo gained peace between humans and machines; the real world is a metropolis of humans and machines. There are projects of restoring the sky and big progress is being made.

The Matrix is still in operation, but now it is a source of entertainment and a way transporting information, it's like an Internet world. But just like the Internet there are viruses, programs and hackers that refuse to have peace. Programs like The Agents interfere with people who try to get something done in The Matrix, hackers make programs and set them loose to cause anarchy.

There are still people who go into The Matrix to sort things out and get jobs done, The Rebels, their not actually rebels anymore but the term was kept. There are several teams of Rebels and they often buy and sell rebels or programs (like fighting styles and weapons) from each other. The Matrix can be a source of entertainment because of one scientist, he developed a monitor that can show what is happening in the Matrix, as a result fighting arenas and sport events are now in the Matrix.

The teams of Rebels that enter the Matrix have names and different styles, most teams of Rebels are unique thanks to a program they'd have that no else has. An example is the Black Blade ship; the rebels that operate from that ship have access to a very unique program, its called The One Program. Prof. Lucien watched Neo in work when he fought Smith for the final time and using state of the art computers scanned and analysed Neo in action. He developed The One program and sold it to the captain of the Black Blade ship. The ships entire crew have the ability of Neo, if these rebels are doing a job then it's of the highest priority. They are all draped in black and wear masks so sadly nobody has a clue who they actually are. They're main job is to take care of Agents that are attacking other rebels or helpful programs.

But enough on the details lets start the story.

Khayman stepped into the ship for the first time. He had just been hired as a crewmember on a Rebel ship, The Instigator. The captain, a large man with a dark eyes and pale skin started to show him around.

"Welcome to my ship Khayman, we as you know are the Templars, we specialise in seeking out targets and either escorting them to safety or if needs be following them until assistance comes to take care of them." Said Captain Massius, he had a way of walking and talking that reminded Khayman of stories he heard as a child of Vampires.

"Thank you, where shall I be staying on the ship?" Asked Khayman.

"Right through here." Said Massius pointing to a small room with a bed, table and some drawers.

"It'll do me fine." Replied Khayman.

"Good to here it. Now once you've dropped your bags you shall follow me to the bridge." Said Massius, running a hand through his long curly black hair. Khayman gave a little nod and followed.

He was brought to the largest room in the ship, an oval room with many computers and chairs.

He met the rest of the crew. There was Magnus, the ships operator who had gained the nickname "The Seer." He was a stumpy man with a long moustache and a baldhead. There was Davis, a man with very long black hair and a mysterious, gothic look about him. There were the triplets, Frost, Iris and Nova. Frost was a tall woman with long blonde hair and pale skin that suited her name. Iris, also a tall blonde woman but with darker skin but the two looked a lot a like. Then there was the male part of the trio Nova, he was tall and blonde with large muscles and he also had a Vampiric aura about him. After Khayman had met them and had a quick chat Massius interrupted.

"There is still one more person you should meet." He said pointing to a blank monitor.

"Sit down, right here." Said Massius bringing a chair to the monitor. Khayman sat down a little confused. Massius placed some earphones on Khayman head and then typed into the monitor.

"_Hello Queen, its time to meet the new crewmember." _ After he had typed this Khayman heard a soft female voice.

"You must be the new guy. What's your name kid?" said the voice.

"What's going on?" asked Khayman.

"I guess they didn't tell you, I'm a program installed to the ship. I have a physical shape in The Matrix, back to my question. What's your name kid?"

"Khayman." He replied.

"Cool, very cool. I'll see you soon." She said then there was silence.

"That's interesting." Said Khayman looking at Massius.

"Isn't it? She's one of a kind, the last work of my father Prof. Lucien who passed away a few months ago." Said a slightly teary eyed Massius.

"He started up the Black Blades didn't he?" asked Khayman.

"No he designed their program, not much of a difference though. Now lets give you your training!" Said Massius throwing Khayman into a chair.

Khayman felt something in the back of his head and suddenly he felt something flowing through his mind and then he knew martial arts, well Jujitsu, then Kendo and after a while he had all sorts of things in his head. When he stopped the crew decided to see if his new combat had taught him anything.

Khayman Vs. Queen

Khayman was standing in a large steel cage. There were thousands of people screaming all around him outside the cage. He looked around and found a beautiful woman in the cage with him. She looked perfectly human; she had soft bronze skin, long black hair and green eyes. She was dressed like an Egyptian Queen.

Khayman noticed he was wearing a Black Martial Arts Gi. The woman took a martial arts stance, Khayman responded by also taking a stance.

"Come noobie, lets see what you can do!" she said with a little smile.

"Queen?" he asked, recognising the voice. She responded with a nod, this lured him into a sense of false security and the moment he fell into it she launched into him and plunged her elbow into his stomach. He flew through the air and smashed into the mesh cage behind him. This earned a huge roar from the fake people that were supposed to represent some kind of audience at a wrestling event.

He jumped to his feet and began to charge forward but suddenly stopped, she prepared to defend herself but when he stopped she didn't lower her guard and he was able to get a quick strike in at her shins. The quick strike caused her to fall down and he took his chance. He jumped up and then landed on her chest, pressing his knee at her neck, he used his hands to hold her forearms in place. He was not expecting her legs to thrash upwards and clock his head from behind, which is just what happened. Again he crashed into the cage, this time head first. He fell flat on his face, suddenly an ankle cracked into his back. He rolled over in pain, just in time to see her in midair coming down at him, he rose up a leg and propelled himself off the floor with his hands, his foot connected with her chin. She flipped around in midair and landed on her back. Khayman wearily got up and went in her direction, he looked at her. She was bleeding in the face and by the looks of things she was unconscious. But that would have been too easy. She flicked a leg around and swept his feet from under him, he cracked down hard on his shoulder.

When he got up she was running across the cage, for a moment he couldn't believe his eyes but then he remembered what he had heard about The Matrix, anything was possible…if you know what rules to break and how to break them.

She launched at him and landed on his back, she held on and pushed her legs off him causing him to again hit the cage. He fell over and decided it best to stay down, The Matrix might not be real but it damn well hurt!

Suddenly he was in the ship again.

"Not bad for a first try!" said Massius.

"Not good either." Said Nova with an impish grin while cracking his knuckles.

They spent an hour or so talking about how they would have done it and what they would have done when she did this or that.

But eventually it was time for a mission. Massius gave them the briefing.

"Sometime ago The Oracle who we'll bring Khayman to soon enough and The Architect feared their own destruction so they made someone who could do everything they can do…The Hybrid. But he's decided to do what he wants to do; he's been eliminating important programs in The Matrix. That's not the sole reason why we have to find him, he has a unique ability. He can absorb people and programs; the result is him gaining their knowledge, strength and speed. So for every program or rebel he kills he gets faster and stronger. We expect he can already take out an Agent that's why we were chosen to find him, because we can find him and watch him. If someone finds him under no circumstances should you try to make contact or take him down, that's especially to you Nova, But Khayman you better remember that to, this is your first job, mess it up and you could be gone as fast as I can click my fingers. Okay, we'll go to The Oracle so that Khayman can talk to her and then we start our search."

**Gevaden: That's the first chapter, I hope you like it, if not tell me what you didn't like about it and I can work on it. Thanks. **


End file.
